


Bringing Back The Family

by A1netty



Category: Black Ops - Fandom, Call of Duty
Genre: Drama, Family, Heartache, Other, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: Mason finds himself ending up in a hospital after being shot in the leg by his best friend Frank woods. He cant seem to get his wife or his son David Mason out of his head. When Frank finds this out, he manages to bring the two back together as a whole.  Even if it meant threatening the other. Lol





	1. Shallow memories

**Author's Note:**

> Mason just wants to tell his son how sorry he is for leaving him behind with woods. 
> 
> The question is ...will David forgive him ?

Time. Patience. And Virtue.

Pain..all I could think about was the pain that I had went through trying so desperately to find the answer. The brainwashing had went away but apart of me still felt like it was still there. I sat up in the hospital bed thinking about the day that my wife had died. I honestly couldn't forgive myself for going back to the Army. I just felt like I needed to kill something. To hurt someone so I could no longer feel the pain. Honestly....it didn't work. I have an older son. He goes by the name of Section, but everyone calls him David. Woods tells me that he's an Naval Seal Commander working with SEAL team six. What do you know ? He's following in his father's footsteps. I can't explain how happy I am for the kid, even though he's not a kid anymore. I kept telling myself that but I just couldn't get over the fact that he's a grown man. I wonder if he has any kids ? Maybe I'm a grandfather and don't know it. Who knows.... God I miss my son, things weren't always on the bright side between me and him but hopefully I'll get to see him soon. Hopefully I'll get to explain why I wasn't there for those 30yrs.

Incoming call....

Mason: Hello ?? Who's this ?

Woods: Mason ? It's Frank. Sorry I called so late, this piece of shit phone went dead. You weren't sleeping were you ?

Mason: Woods ? No actually I just woke up.

Woods: Sounds like it..I know that voice Mason. You're not fooling anybody.

Mason: I'm fine Frank. Hey, have you heard anything from David ??

Woods: No. Last time I heard he was on some special op mission heading off into the Pacific. I gave him your number Mason. Has he called you yet ?

Mason: No...

Woods: Damn kid.

Mason: Don't worry about it Woods. I understand how important his job is to him.

Woods: Yeah, but your his father Mason. It wouldn't hurt for him to call you every once in awhile.

Mason: Yeah...

Woods: Don't worry brother. He just needs more time. Once this war shit ends and he's got his head on straight. He'll come back around.

Mason: I know Frank. I just wanna tell him how sorry I am you know ?

Woods: HEY !! Don't start that crying shit while I'm on the phone Mason. I know you miss him. Everything will be fine.

Alex Mason ?? The nurse calls from behind the door

Mason: That's my Que. Well I have to get going Woods. The nurse is here. I'll talk to you soon.

Woods: Oh I see...you still healing from that bullet wound to the leg huh ??

Mason: Yeah..turns out your a lousy shot.

Woods: My ass. Well rest up cupcake your going to need it.

Mason: Eh..right. Talk to you later.

Woods: I'll keep trying Mason I promise. Even if I have to put him in a headlock.

Mason: Alright. He laughed. Thanks again woods.

Woods: No problem.

Call ended.....

Mason: Nurse ?

Nurse: Good morning Mason. 

Mason: Morning. 

Nurse: Would you like some breakfast ??

Mason: No thanks. I'm not really in the mood to eat anything right now.

Nurse: That's the third time in a row Mason. If you want to leave here you might wanna start eating something. She said taking his blood pressure.

Mason: No offense to the chef but I'm getting tired of eating the same thing every day.

The nurse just hummed in agreement before writing down something on her clipboard.

Okay, all done. If there's anything else please don't hesitate to ask. She said smiling.

Mason: Thank you.

When she left Mason just sat there thinking to himself quietly. Just two more days Alex. Two more days and you finally get to go home. Thanks alot Woods. I can't wait to get the Fuck out of here. Can't wait to finally go home and relax in my own bed. One that doesn't have wires, tubes, or stupid buttons hooked up to it. This shit was getting annoying. I miss my wife. I miss my son. I miss everything. I wanna go home.


	2. Home is where the heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason's finally home from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harper, Crosby, and Salazar make their first appearance.
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. I like writing in movie script style so that no one gets confused on who's talking if that makes sense. Anyways
> 
> Enjoy :)

Finally I'm home. I can't believe that I'm honestly still alive. After all those years of escaping from the government and tracking down Menendez I'm still alive. I went to get a change of clothes then headed straight for the shower. It was soothing. I let the warm water take over my whole body as I just stood there letting it hit every part of my skin. It felt so damn good to be home. I exited the shower when my phone started ringing.

Mason: Hello ?

David: Hey old man.

Mason: David ?? Is that you ?

David: Yeah, it's me...

Mason: I thought that you'd never call. How you been ?

David: I've been fine. And.. well, you know being a Navy Seal Commander my job never ends.

There was an awkward silence for a minute on Mason's line. He couldn't believe that his son had finally called him. He would have to thank Woods later.

David: Hello ?? Dad, are you there ?

Mason: Yeah, I'm here. I just....

David: Your not having those flashbacks again are you ?

Mason: Of course not. I'm just glad to hear your voice.

David: Eh it's been awhile huh ?

Mason: Eh...right. Maybe I'll get to see you one day.

David: Yeah maybe.

Mason: Look David, I know I wasn't there for you in the past. But if you give a chance to explain I'll....

David: Look dad, it was fun catching up but i have alot of to do. I'll talk to you later.

Mason: David wait.

Call ended...

Mason: SHIT !!! 

I quickly threw on some clothing before dialing woods number. I don't know what happened or why he hung up like that but I needed to talk to woods about this whole thing.

Calling Frank woods...

Mason: Come on. Pick up.

Woods: Yeah ?

Mason: Woods, are you there ?

Woods: Yeah I'm here. I see they finally let you out the nut house Eh Mason ?

Mason: Yes finally. I was released this morning.

Woods: Heh..I would be to brother. How do you feel ??

Mason: I'm fine woods but I need to tell you something.

Woods: Alright, lay it on me.

Mason: David called.

Woods: FUCKING A !! it's about fucking time. What did he say ??

Mason: I tired to tell him Woods. But...

Woods: But what Mason ?

Mason: I tired to tell him but he didn't wanna listen. So he hung up in my face.

3...2...1

Woods: What the fuck !!

Mason: WOODS !! Just calm down. He just needs his space.

Woods: NO NO NO !! FUCK THAT MASON !! I'm gonna talk to him.

Mason: No woods. It's Ok I'll be fine.

Woods: FUCK THAT MASON !! he'll listen to me.

Mason: Frank, I'm serious.

Woods: Talk to you later Mason. I've got something to take care of.

Call ended...

Mason: Woods ? WOODS !! Goddammit.

Mason just sat there signing heavily when he heard the phone click over. All he could think about was David and why he was acting so strange. But he just couldn't find the answer. 

Mason: I hope your Ok David.

Meanwhile Back at The Naval Base...

Harper: Hey, you Ok section ?

David: Yeah I'm fine Harper.

Harper: Uh huh..I get it. Your old man called. He tried to explain to you how sorry he was but you didn't take the bait. Am I right ?

David: Yep, pretty much. How did you become so smart ?

Harper: I didn't. It's called ease dropping. He winked.

David: Some things just can't be changed. My old man is one of them.

Crosby: Maybe your old just misses you.

Harper: Crosby just might be right.

Crosby: Of course I'm right. No father would be willing to pour his heart out to his only son for what he couldn't change in the past. You just have to face it section. Your old man loves you.

Harper: Hey, maybe I should call my old man and complain to him about why he never loved me.

Salazar: Probably because of your attitude and how your treat people Harper. He smirked.

Harper: Fuck you Salazar.

Crosby snorted while David just shook his head.

David: Crosby your right. I'll call my old man and apologize to him later. Right now we have a mission. Salazar I need you to update Admiral Briggs. Tell him we're En-route.

Salazar: Ok.

Harper: Salazar can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. But you know what section ? 

David: What ??

Harper: I'm glad that you and your old man are working things out. I just have one suggestion. He said smiling.

David: Yeah ? And what's that ?

Harper: Don't sound like a bitch. 

David: Trust me I won't.

Harper: But what if you do ?

David: Then I'll give you the opportunity to feed me to the sharks.

Harper: ha ha very funny.


	3. No More Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woods is planning a little get together for Mason and David at Carlos bar near town. He's hoping that everything will turn out alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When woods is mad he is not the one to be messed with. 
> 
> P.s. Don't be afraid to leave some comments I'll finish this story tomorrow because a bih is tired lol :(

David looked around his office while holding a cup of coffee in his hands. The first thing that he had noticed was the pile of paperwork and blue prints left on the counter of his desk. He sighed heavily before going over and sitting down to attend to his work. That's until his cell phone started ringing.

David: Hey, old man.

Woods: DON'T HEY OLD MAN ME YOU LITTLE SHIT !! Why haven't you talked to your dad ??

Woods was so loud that he almost blew out David's eardrums. Without second guessing it, he decided to put the phone on loud speaker before returning to his paperwork.

David: Uncle Woods. It's nice to hear from you to.

Woods: THIS IS NOT A GAME !! I have to hear him bitch and complain about how you hung up in his face.

David: We have nothing to talk about Woods.

Woods: I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK !! He's still your father and you will show him some respect. YOU HEAR ME ??

David: Loud and Clear.

Woods: GOOD !! I'm setting up a little get together for you two assholes. I'm tired of having to contact you through a damn computer.

David: It's actually called a cell phone.

Woods: SHUT THE FUCK UP !! you just make sure you have your ass at that location by tomorrow morning. I've already sent you the coordinates. You two seriously need to get your heads out of your asses and learn how to take responsibility.

David: Fine, I'll be there.

Woods: YOUR FUCKING A RIGHT YOU'LL BE THERE. EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOUR ASS AWAY FROM THAT FUCKING SHIP !! 

David sighed again before gesturing to the Naval officer to come in .

David: I'll talk to you later Woods.

Woods: YOU BETTER NOT..

Naval officer: Sorry to disturb you Sir. But Admiral Briggs wants to see you in the Server room.

David: I'll be right in.

Naval officer: Yes Sir.

David: Fuck. This day can't get any worse.

Harper: Damn right. He said walking in.

David: Harper ?? I thought you were in the Server room with Briggs.

Harper: I wanted to check on you. Make sure your doing your work.

David: Thanks for your concern.

Harper: No problem. He said walking around the desk. Sooo....

David: So what ?

Harper: How did that conversation go ??

David: How did you.. You were ease dropping again weren't you ??

Harper: Guilty.

David: Damn you harper. I guess I won't have to tell you all of the details then huh ?

Harper: Nope, because I've already heard them. He said walking towards the door. C'mon bitch. Briggs not gonna wait around for us all day.

David: Damn right he's not. Alright...let's go.

Meanwhile back at Mason's....

Mason: WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT WOODS ?? you know that kid hates me.

Woods: For the last time Mason. David does not hate you. Now why don't you sit the fuck down and have a beer. 

Mason: He hates me. He doesn't want anything to do with me. He said pacing back n forth.

Woods: David is no longer a kid Mason he's your son. And he doesn't hate you. I'm bringing your ass into town with me to have a couple of beers so that you and YOUR son can CONVERSATE !! Carlos owns a bar down there. Says he has a nice spot where you two Nut jobs can work out all of your problems.

Mason: Great. And you've brought Carlos into the mix. What if he doesn't show up ? Then what ?? We'll be screwed. I mean does he even know where Carlos bar is ??

Woods: MASON !!! STOP !! ENOUGH !! Just calm the fuck down and take a breather. He will fucking show up I promise. We'll talk about this at the bar. Let's go.

Mason: Fine. He said following woods to the car.

They both got inside while woods began searching for his keys. Mason just stared at him blankly.

Woods: What ?

Mason: What did you say to him woods ?

Woods: I didn't say anything.

Mason: So what did you do to him ??

Woods: I threatened him.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason finally gets to see his son after 30 whole years. Thanks to woods. He can finally express how he feels for his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah soo...these chapters are fairly short so just bare with me on this one.

We arrived at the bar 1 hour later where we waited for David. It didn't take long before Carlos noticed us walking in.

Carlos: Woods, Mason. Nice to see you my friends. 

Mason: Nice place you got here Carlos.

Carlos: Yeah well, after the war I decided to spend all of my money on this beauty. I cleaned her up and now she's running like a brand new pair of shoes.

Mason: Nice pair of shoes.

Carlos: Thank you. So, what can I get you ?

Woods: I'll have a beer and a coke. None of that diet crap neither.

Carlos: Sure. And for you Mason ?

Mason: I'll have a beer.

Carlos: Alright. Gabriella ??

Gabriella: Yes ?

Carlos: Get these two a beer would Ya.

Gabriella: Sure.

Carlos: Oh and a Coke.

Mason: I'm guessing she's your waitress Carlos ?

Carlos: I'd like to think so.

Woods: Bullshit. He's banging her. 

Carlos: I guess you can say that. 

Woods: See.

Mason: Really Carlos ?

Carlos: Eh What can I say ? I love the ladies.

Woods: Fucking right brother.

Mason: Whatever happened to Bowman and Weaver ? You still keep in contact with them ?

Carlos: Of course, as a matter of fact I have Bowman's number right here. Wanna call him ?

Mason: Sure.

Woods phone starts ringing as Carlos and Mason are talking. He walks away from the two to answer the call.

Woods: Where the fuck are you kid ??

David: I'm on the way. Traffic's not looking to hot.

Woods: Yeah tell me about it. Just hurry up and get the fuck over here. I'm tired of stalling your old man.

David: Alright. I'll be there soon.

Woods ended the call while making his way back over towards the table. He sat down and sighed again before chugging down his entire beer. 

Woods: Give me another one Carlos.

Carlos: Sure Wood's.

Woods: You know it's impolite to stare. 

Mason just furrowed his eyebrows.

Mason: Who was that ?

Woods: Nobody. C'mon Mason have another one. He smiled. On me.

Mason: Alright.

10 minutes later David walks in with Harper.

Woods: Daavid. Finally you made it. And you've brought dipshit with you.

Harper just rolled his eyes before speaking.

Harper: Nice to see you again Sergeant Woods.

Woods: Right. Sit down. Make yourselves comfortable.

David: Looks like you guys started the party without us.

Woods: Whatever you talking about ? The party's just begun.

Mason: David.

David: Hey old man.

Mason: Who's your friend ?

David: This is Harper. One of my team mates from the Navy. He smiled.

Mason: Nice to meet you.

Harper: Pleasures all mine. He smiled as they shook hands.

Mason: You remember Carlos ?

David turned his gaze towards Carlos who was kissing Gabriella in his lap.

David: Carlos. 

Carlos: Davy !! It's nice to finally see you again.

David: Of course. How could I forget the man that saved my dad's ass. 

Mason: Watch it you two.

Carlos: No shit. I remember when you were just a little boy. Time sure does fly.

David: It's sure does. 

Woods just rolled his eyes.

Woods: Alright. Enough of this bullshit. David, sit down and have a drink with your Uncle.

Mason: Don't worry about him. He's just drunk.

Harper: Heh. Wish I was drunk right about now.

David: We need to stay focused Harper.

Harper: Awe c'mon man. Just one drink. Briggs won't know.

David: What makes you so sure ?

Harper: I won't tell if you won't. He smiled before picking up a cup.

Carlos: Yeah David take the load off. First drinks on me.

David: Alright fine.

Woods: FUCKING A !! NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT !!

They all laughed at how Woods was so loud and drunk. He couldn't hold his liquor for shit. They all talked about old memories from serving in the War, to meeting one another. Everything was fine until Mason decided to pull David towards the side.

Mason: I need to speak with you alone.

David: Sure.

They both stood up and went towards the other side of the bar while Carlos, Woods and Harper kept on drinking.

Mason: Look David I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. When your mother passed I know I fucked up by going back to the Army. I just needed to get away. I never wanted to hurt you. I only wanted to protect you.

David: Is that why you disappeared and left me with Wood's ? 

Mason: No. I...

David: I thought you were dead. And all of a sudden you show back up after 37 years to apologize ? That's pretty pathetic.

Mason: That wasn't my intentions David. I went M.I.A because I needed to cover my ass from Menendez and the C.I.A. The Government wanted me dead. They thought that I was a threat to National Security. I had no choice.

David: But that doesn't explain why Menendez wanted you dead.

Mason: Menendez wanted me dead because of what happened in Angola. I tried to kill him David but I escaped. I'm alive and so is Wood's. That's all that matters. 

David: Who else knows about this ?

Mason: Bowman and Weaver. They were with me when I escaped. 

Silence

Mason: Trust me David. I honestly wanted to be there for you. Honestly I did. I just.... some things just can't be changed. I just hope that you can...find it in your heart to forgive me because I really did miss you.

David looked at his dad before looking back towards the table.

David: I forgive you. He smiled. But the next time you decide to play possum take me with you.

Mason: Come here kid. He said pulling David into a tight hug.

They stayed like that for awhile until they heard Wood's clapping behind them.

Woods: Well would you look at that. He said smiling. I told you he'd come back.

Mason: Yeah. You were right.

Woods: I'm always right. He said stumbling.

David: Of course I'd come back. Someone has to watch after you two.

Harper: If it's not life alert.

David: Damn right.

Woods: Hey, watch your mouth kid. I'm still young.

Harper: I never seen a young man with grey hairs before.

Woods: Fuck off Dipshit. While your at it. Bring us another cold beer.

Harper sighed as he got up to get them another beer. 

Mason: David ?

David: Yeah ?

Mason: Do you have any kids ?

David: What ?

Woods: You heard him Kid. Do you have any kids ?

David: No. Why would you think that ?

Mason: Just asking.

David: Well the answer is no. Your not a grandfather yet old man. So don't worry.

Mason: Okay good.

Woods: Who wouldn't wanna have David's kids Mason ? Just look at him. He looks just like you but younger.

David: You're to kind.

Mason: Really Frank ?

Woods: What ? I'm just saying.

Mason: Eh.. bite me Woods.

Harper came back with some more beers but Crosby kept on paging him making him almost drop one.

David: You okay there Harper ?

Harper: We should head back now Section. Crosby been paging me nonstop. Briggs is looking for us.

David: Alright. Then we should get going. By the way your driving Harper.

Harper: Fine, I know some faster routes anyways.

David: It was nice spending time with you guys. But unfortunately me and Harper have to get back to the ship.

Carlos: Already ?

David: Yeah. The Adirmal's looking for us.

Carlos: Alright well it was nice to see you. And it was nice meeting you Harper.

Harper: Same here.

Mason: Be safe out there David. You have my number. Don't forget to call me whenever.

David: Will do Captain.

Mason: Nice meeting you Harper. Make sure you take care of each other. Maybe when you guys get an off day we'll BBQ and play ball.

Harper: Can't wait for that day. And it was nice meeting you to Sir.

Mason and David hugged one last time before leaving.

Woods: I just love family fucking reunions.

Mason: C'mon woods. Let's get you home.

Mason left a tip for Carlos and then left the bar. He sat woods in the passenger seat before going over towards the drivers seat. He started the engine and took off back home.

Woods: Alex ?

Mason: Frank.

Woods: Now you can never say that I never did shit for you. That fucking kid. I'm happy I brought you two knuckle heads back together.

Mason: Me to Wood's. Me to.


	5. The get together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason, Wood's and Bowman meets up with Hudson and his wife Jenny for a BBQ get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fourth of July !!
> 
> P.s. Wood's is always strapped ;)

Mason: Let's go Woods.

Woods: FUCK !!! I hate this fucking tie.

Mason: You can borrow mines Frank.

Woods: I told you I'm not wearing that ugly fucking tie Mason.

Mason: Alright fine. I'm gonna call Bowman.

Bowman: Hey Mason.

Mason: Hey. I was just calling to see if you wanted me to bring anything else.

Bowman: Bring whatever you want. My wife's not picky. Just make sure Wood's doesn't bring that nasty ass fruit salad.

Mason: Yeah, I hear ya loud and clear. Ok we'll see ya in a bit. Just waiting on woods to find the right tie.

Bowman: It's not a funeral Mason. He doesn't have to look his best at a BBQ.

Mason: Yeah well, tell that to Woods. I'll see you soon.

Woods: OK Mason. What about this one ??

Mason: You look nice Frank. Can we go now ?

Woods: Ah fine. Just hold your horses.

That's when Mason noticed that Woods was hiding something. 

Mason: What's that ? He said pointing towards his waist.

Woods: My Gun. Just in case I have to cap that fucker Hudson.

Mason just laughed at how paranoid Woods was. He thought it was funny but he also knew that Woods wasn't the one to be messed with. All Hudson had to do was say something stupid and BANG !! the party would be ruined.

Mason: Okay. Let's go Woods.

Woods: I'm driving.

Mason: Fine. Be my guest.

It took us an whole hour to arrive at Bowman's. When we got there Mason noticed that everyone else was already there. Including Hudson and his wife Jenny.

Mason: I thought they weren't coming Woods.

Woods: Looks like Bowman's wife lied to you. C'mon let's go say hello.

Bowman: Mason, Woods. Nice to see you two finally made it. He smiled.

Mason: Yeah it's nice to see you to Bowman.

Woods: It's been to long huh ?

They hugged each other before heading over to the tables with food and beer on them.

Bowman: It's been way to long. You guys want a beer ?

Woods: You know me. I'll take more than one.

Bowman: I see you haven't changed.

He said shaking his head.

Woods: Never did. Never will.

Mason: What's Hudson doing here Bowman ?

Bowman: My wife asked him to come. O wish she hadn't though. It's her idea of bringing everyone back together.

Woods: Well, I don't like him.

He said drinking his beer while frowning at Hudson.

Bowman: I hear ya on that one Woods.

Woods: Fucking cheers to that brother.

Bowman: Cheers.

They clicked each others glass before downing their drinks.

Carlos: Mason, Woods. Finally you came. What took you guys so long ?

Mason laughed and nodded towards Woods.

Mason: Ask Woods.

Woods: Couldn't find a fucking tie that matched. Didn't want to show up looking like a grease monkey.

Laughter

Carlos: Hear ya Wood's. It takes Gabriella a long time to find something that matches to. And she's a female. He laughed.

Woods almost punched him but decided to keep his hands to himself.

Woods: Right. How she's doing anyways ? Is she still calling you papi ?

Carlos laughed because woods didn't have the slightest clue to what it meant. He just thought that it was funny to hear him say it out loud.

Carlos: Only when we make love. And she's fine thanks for asking. 

Bowman: How's the business Carlos ?

Carlos: Fine as well. She just needs her finishing touches and Everything will be set. He smiled.

Bowman: Nice.

Woods: Well, if we're done talking I would like to eat some of this BBQ now.

Bowman: Go ahead woods.

Carlos: I'm hungry to. Gabriella bring the potatoes salad would ya.

Gabriella: Sure love. She smiled and kissed him.

Woods: That girl has you pussycat whipped Carlos. He smirked.

They all laughed at Carlos.

Carlos: Really ?

Mason: Yeah she does.

Carlos: Bowman help me out here.

Bowman: Sorry Carlos, but it's true.

Carlos got annoyed with them all so he decided to let it go.

Carlos: Whatever, let's just eat.

Woods notices that Hudson was making his way towards them so he signed deeply. He never liked Hudson for some reason. 

Woods: Oh god. He mumbled.

Hudson: Mason, Woods. We didn't see you come in.

Mason: Hey, how you doing Hudson ?

Hudson: I'm fine Mason thanks for asking. How's David ?

Woods decided to butt in and end the conversation quickly.

Woods: He's fine. The kid is in the Navy somewhere off the coast near the Pacific Ocean. 

Hudson: When will he be home ?

It was meant for mason but yet again woods butted in so he could end the conversation quickly.

Woods: He should be home to visit soon.

Everyone looked at Woods including Bowman and Carlos. They all knew that Woods didn't like Hudson but he was being rude. Bowman however didn't care he just chuckled.

Hudson: That's good to hear. I know your happy Mason.

Mason: I'm proud of him although I never thought that he would follow in my footsteps.

Hudson: Like father like son Eh Mason ?

Mason: Yeah...

Woods: Can we eat now ?

Mason: Yeah we can Woods. He shook his head at how rude he was acting towards Hudson.

Hudson eventually caught on to what woods was doing but he didn't pay no attention to him.

Bowman: Turn up the music would ya Hudson.

Woods:.While your at it pass the ribs.

Hudson just rolled his eyes at Woods before speaking.

Hudson: Sure no problem.

Bowman: I wish weaver was here for this little get together.

Woods: Yeah me to Bowman. Me to.

They all began making their plates while they laughed and talked. They even played card games together. Yeah this BBQ was very much needed for old friends and old memories.


End file.
